Aniversario
by Reaper1701
Summary: Brittany piensa en como sorprender a Santana en su aniversario. El final necesita pulirse. song fic en el ultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: De ninguna manera soy la autora intelectual de la serie y los personajes pertenecen su creador. Amor entre mujeres si no te gusta no lo leas.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria McKinley estaba una rubia muy pensativa cerca de su casillero, nadie parecía notarla, pero ella ya llevaba varios minutos ahí sin moverse ni articular alguna palabra. Solo miraba fijamente su casillero abierto, como si este tuviera una pantalla dentro, de repente alguien toco su hombro y dijo – Ey, Brittany estas bien?- pregunto Finn mientras la veía con un poco de duda – Oh, si solo estaba pensando en…como Lord Tubbington debería dejar de fumar, si eso es estaba pensando en eso gracias por preguntar- respondio la rubia mientras cerraba su casillero y se dirigía a su salón. – Dios esa chica es rara- se dijo a si mismo Finn. Mientras Brittany caminaba por el pasillo hacia su clase de español estaba pensando en que hacer con cierta chica latina que le robaba suspiros cada dia mas _–Vamos Britt concéntrate, se trata de tu novia Santana llevan meses saliendo y le quieres dar un lindo detalle por su aniversario que deberías hacer? Regalarle un pato? No Conseguirle in unicornio? Muy difícil. Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- _al llegar a llegar a su destino y entrar a su catedra matutina se dedico a pensar en que hacer para su novia, -_ Ya lo tengo! Le cantare algo en el club glee! Ella me ha cantado numerosas veces yo hare lo mismo-._ Penso la rubia mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Despues de su clase fue corriendo a ver a su novia, la cual estaba esperándola en su casillero –San!- grito la rubia mientras apretaba a su novia en un gran abrazo, después de que el director las reprendiera por sus besos en los pasillos ellas evitaban hacerlo en publico por mas que esto le molestara a la latina,. –Hola, Britt y el hombre de la manos de hombre me dijo que estuviste viendo tu casillero largo rato, algo en mente amor?- le pregunto Santana tomándole la mano a la ojiazul. – No, solo pensaba en la adicción de Lord Tubbington por el tabaco, ya sabes como es.- le respondio mientras sonreía. –Oh, ya veo, alguna idea de a donde quieres ir en nuestro aniversario?- pregunto nuevamente la latina mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. – La verdad no tengo idea San, cualquier cosa mientras este contigo esta bien- respondio Brittany. –Esta bien, por cierto no me puedo resistir ten feliz aniversario Britt- dijo Santana mientras sacaba una caja alargada de su mochila y se la entregaba a Brittany. – Que es San?- le pregunto la rubia. – Abrelo y descubrelo tu misma amor- le respondio la morena. Brittany abrio con cuidado y saco de la caja un collar con un pequeño corazón en la boca de un pato – Oh por Dios San! Lo amo!- exclamo Brittany mientras se lanzaba al cuello de su novia. – Me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno cariño me tengo que ir a clase te veo alrato en el club glee- dijo Santana alejándose de Britt no sin antes haberle plantado un pequeño beso en los labios. –_Tengo que hacer un buen trabajo si quiero superar esto- _pensó Brittany mientras veía a la hermosa mujer alejarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany se dirigio a su próxima clase pensando con que canción podría dar serenata a su novia en la sesión del club glee del dia siguiente, tenia pocas horas para pensar en una canción que expresara sus sentimientos por la latina. –_Ya le he regalado a San un disco con las canciones en las que pienso cuando estoy con ella, pero no parecen apropiadas en esta ocasión…Ya se! Le preguntare a Blaine que hace para pensar en las canciones que le dedica a Kurt!- _.

Saliendo del aula, se dirigio directamente al casillero de Blaine, al llegar vio al joven con su novio Kurt. –Hola Kurt, hola Blaine!- saludo energéticamente Brittany con una sonrisa. – Hola Brittany- exclamaron los jóvenes al unisono. –Que te trae por aquí sin la furiosa latina?- pregunto Kurt bromeando. –Kurt eso no fue amable cariño- expreso Blaine viendo a Kurt. –Amor, ella sabe que bromeo, además todos sabemos que Satana, digo Santana no es la persona mas pacifica del mundo.- argumento Kurt llevándose las manos a las caderas en posición de diva. – Que voy a hacer contigo?- pregunto Blaine a su chico. –Amarme por supuesto- respondio Kurt dándole un corto beso a Blaine. –Umm chicos lamento interrumpirlos de sus dulces besos de hombre pero necesito ayuda- interrumpio Brittany un poco insegura de seguir ahí. –Ah! Si disculpanos, nos dejamos llevar un poco, en que te podemos ayudar Brittany?- le pregunto Blaine a la rubia. –Bueno, quiero cantarle algo a Santana, pero no se como elegir la canción y quería preguntarte que haces para que se te ocurra que cantarle a Kurt- respondio la ojiazul. –Pues realmente no hago nada simplemente elijo la canción que me recuerde mas a el o a lo que siento por el- respondio mientras le tomaba la mano a Kurt, el cual respondio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –El tiene razón Britt, solo elige la canción que te recuerde a Santana o lo que sientes por ella, pero te podemos ayudar a hacer los arreglos necesarios con todo el gusto del mundo- añadió Kurt. –Gracias chicos lo tendre en cuenta- respondio un poco decepcionada Brittany. –Cuando quieras- dijeron los chicos mientras se alejaban del casillero. –_Genial, sigo sin saber que hacer, esto de los aniversarios es demasiado complicado y mas sin que me ayude San, cuanto la extraño aunque la acabo de ver hace un par de horas muero por verla…espera eso es! Ya tengo la canción! Blaine y Kurt son como hadas tenían razón! Ahora solo falta preparar todo para mañana.- _Pensaba Brittany mientras salia de la preparatoria y se dirigía al carro de Santana donde se encontró con ella. –San, hoy no creo poder irme contigo Lord Tubington me pidió que recogiera su monóculo del oftalmólogo.- se excuso Brittany mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la morena, no le gustaba mentirle a Santana, pero no podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la cual no podía irse con ella es que tenia que preparar todo para su sorpresa. – Oh, esta bien amor, supongo que te mandare un texto mas tarde, te amo.- respondio un poco decepcionada Santana. –Adios, amor- dijo Brittany abrazando a Santana, después se dirigio a la dirección opuesta a la de la latina–_Demonios Britt, que te pasa "adiós amor?" ella te dice te amo y tu no puedes hacerlo? Aveces pienso que los demás tienen razón al llamarme idiota, ella me lo dice todo el tiempo y yo solo cuando hace algo especial por mi, tengo que pedirle a un duende se mas afectiva con San ella se lo merece y en verdad la amo. Se lo demostrare todo mañana!-._Penso decidida. Al llegar a su casa la rubia encendio su computador puso la canción que pensaba cantarle a su novia y empezó a ensayar como nunca lo había hecho estaba decidida a expresarle en esa canción todos sus sentimientos a la criminal de guante blanco que había robado su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó a las 5 a.m. tomo una blusa blanca sin mangas de su armario junto con unos jeans y se arregló, tomo su bicicleta y fue a la casa de cierta latina, sabia que sus padres y ella estarían durmiendo, pero ella sabia que los señores Lopez la conocían demasiado bien como para dejar una llave debajo del tapete de la entrada por si acaso se le ocurria algo "original" por no decir raro a la rubia. Cuando llego a la casa de su novia tomo la llave y abrió la puerta, se dirigio a la cocina y empezó a preparar no solo el desayuno de Santana, pero el de toda la familia Lopez. Preparo panqueques galletas para la familia y un par de huevos rancheros para su novia los cuales puso en una bandeja con un pastelillo al lado que había comprado y un vaso de jugo de naranja, dejo el desayuno de la familia en el comedor, sabiendo que en unos minutos se despertarían, y se dirigio con la bandeja al cuarto de su novia.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejo la bandeja en el escritorio de la morena, sabiendo que posiblemente se levantara sorprendida y el pobre desayuno corriera el riesgo de ser arrojado unos metros al aire, posteriormente se acercó a la cama donde yacía la latina dormida, movio uno de los mechones negros que descansaba sobre la cara de Santana lo que hizo que se moviera un poco, acerco su rostro al de ella y dijo en un susurro – Feliz aniversario, te amo- y elimino la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella. Santana escucho unas palabras y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, escapo de los brazos de Morfeo y abrió los ojos vio la cara de su novia, cerro nuevamente los ojos y rodeo el cuello de Brittany con sus brazos profundizando el beso. Brittany interrumpio el beso y dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio donde estaba el desayuno de la latina – Buenos días amor, por mas que ame tus besos amor, tenemos que ir a la escuela y si continuamos, pues digamos que no tendre fuerza de voluntad para ir, además te prepare el desayuno y se va a enfriar-. Tomo la bandeja y se la llevo a la cama. – Buenos días, Britt a que debo la sorpresa?- pregunto sorprendida la latina al ver la atención recibida por la rubia. –Es nuestro aniversario San quise hacer algo lindo por ti- respondio mientras sonreía –pero no puedo quedarme tengo que ir a la escuela ahora, te veo alla espero disfrutes tu desayuno amor, te amo- continuo diciendo dándole un beso en la frente a Santana, posteriormente salio de la habitación corriendo. -… no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, no me deja ni decirle nada, me hace el desayuno, me dice que me ama sin que yo se lo diga y me despierta besándome…me agrada- se dijo Santana mientras sonreía para si misma.

Cuando Brittany llego a la escuela se dirigió al casillero de Santana, lo abrio y le dejo una nota que decía: " Te veo a la 1 en el auditorio, te amo! Xoxo" con un ramo de rosas rojas. Seguido se dirigio al casillero de Kurt para arreglar todo para la sorpresa para su novia. –_Espero le guste la canción a Santana, sino no sé que hare – _pensó Brittany nerviosa mientras llegaba a su destino. –Hola Brittany, supongo que vienes por que ya tienes alguna idea de que hacerle a Santana- dijo Kurt. 

Perdon por cortarlo tan abruptamente pero tengo que hacer unas cosas de la escuela por mientras dejo esto aquí espero les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany le pidió a Kurt que distrajera a Santana entre clases ya que, conociendo a su hermosa novia, sabría que la morena intentaría hacerle confesar cual era su plan o el por que actuaba tan extrañamente. –Esta bien acepto distraer a la feroz Santana, pero me debes un favor quizá se me vaya la vida al distraerla- dijo Kurt sonriendo y alejándose de la rubia para cumplir su misión. –_Bien, ahora tengo que ir a clase, después pedirle al profesor Schuester que_ _me preste al pianista, arreglarme y sorprender a San- _enlisto la ojiazul mientras se encaminaba a su clase de español.

Santana llego en su auto y al llegar fue recibida por Kurt – Hola Santana, bello dia no?- pregunto el. –Si Kurt, entiendo que tu y yo nos llevemos ahora bien, pero es raro que me recibas. Ocurre algo?- respondió extrañada la latina. –Pues veras amm…el profesor Schuester esta haciendo otra de sus actividades raras y me toco a mi estar todo el día contigo, ya sabes como es el y sus ideas locas para unir al club- dijo improvisadamente el joven. – Oh, ya veo y no sabes con quien esta Britt?- pregunto Santana curiosa y aun mas extrañada por la supuesta tarea del club, es decir por que ella no estaba enterada? -Si, curiosamente le toco con Blaine, parece un chiste de mal gusto, pero todo sea para unir al club- respondió espontáneamente sin siquiera pensarlo. –Esta bien, en ese caso acompáñame a mi casillero ya que tu ya tienes tus libros- ordeno la morena sin motivación para preguntar mas acerca de la extraña conducta del joven.

Santana y Kurt llegaron al casillero de la morena y al abrirlo se encontraron con la nota y el regalo de Brittany –Aww…Britt-britt me dejo un ramo y una nota…Kurt, esta nota no tiene nada que ver con la "tarea" del club o si?- pregunto la latina con ojos mordaces. –_Maldita sea Brittany, me hubieras avisado de la nota!- _pensó Kurt desesperado. –No, para nada quizá Blaine la hará ir allá y te quiso avisar. Por cierto, porque te dejo rosas?- pregunto Kurt tratando de mentir lo mas convincentemente posible. –Suena raro, pero te creeré, es nuestro aniversario- respondió la morena un tanto decepcionada –_Por un minuto creí que Brittany estaba tramando algo mas para nuestro aniversario, pero veo que me equivoque. En fin al menos me ha dado gratas sorpresas hoy-_ pensó y sonrió para si misma. –Pues felicidades Santana, bueno habrá que irnos a clases antes de llegar tarde, anda luego los buscamos- dijo Kurt entrelazando su brazo al de Santana prácticamente jalándola a su salón. – Esta bien, solo tranquilo chico- dijo la latina riendo y viendo a Kurt como si fuera el ser mas extraño que hubiera visto en su vida.

Llego la hora del encuentro Brittany estaba nerviosa y algunos miembros del club se habían enterado de lo que iba a hacer la rubia y decidieron que era buena idea ir de audiencia incrementando su nerviosismo, Blaine se dio cuenta y le dijo – No te preocupes Brittany a Santana le encantara lo que estas haciendo por ella-. – Eso espero- se limito a responder la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior. Como cosa del destino se abrió la puerta del auditorio eran Kurt y Santana a quienes los miembros del club glee se quedaron viendo. –Por que están todos aquí y mirándome como si hubiera asesinado a la hobbit?- pregunto Santana con su clásico humor negro. –Muy graciosa Santana, pero no estamos aquí por mi, aunque eso seria maravilloso. Estamos aquí por ti.- respondió Rachel. –Se mas clara manos de hombre- ordeno Santana. –Amm…Santana creo que deberías voltear al escenario- dijo Kurt tocándole el hombro y apuntando al escenario donde estaba parada Brittany esperando nerviosa a que la latina se percatara de su presencia. Santana volteo a ver a su novia, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Brittany la interrumpió – San, toma asiento porfavor-. Santana un poco confundida se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró –Britt que es esto?- pregunto. –Pues veras San, no perdón, amor- corrigió la rubia sonriéndose a si misma agachando un poco la cabeza –desde que empezamos a salir tu me has dedicado muchas canciones, y aunque me encanta que me cantes, me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti. Sé que no soy la mejor cantante del club- continuo ahora viéndole los ojos a la morena –pero por ti haría lo que sea, espero disfrutes esta canción.- finalizo haciéndole una señal al pianista para que empezase a tocar.

No me cansaría de decirte, siempre,

que eres tú, mi más bella luna.

No me cansaría de decirte, nunca,

que eres tú, toda mi fortuna.

Brittany se paseaba por el escenario mostrando un poco de nerviosismo al principio, se recargo en el piano y canto con mas confianza al ver los ojos de su novia sobre ella.

No me cansaria, de adorarte,

siempre en esta vida,

haría lo que fuera por tu compañía,

siempre, siempre, siempre...

Siempre siempre, a tu lado quiero estar,

la lejanía es evidente, entre,

tú y yo, y lo que nos hace mal,

si estamos juntas qué mas da,

una mirada inteligente,

entre, tú y yo es más que suficiente.

Brittany bajo del escenario y se acercó a Santana la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, y coloco su mano sobre su corazón.

No me cansaría de decirte, siempre,

que eres tú, viva imagen pura.

No me cansaría de ser tu batalla diaria,

tu paz, tu canción de cuna.

No me cansaría de adorarte,

siempre en esta vida,

haría lo que fuera por tu compañía,

siempre, siempre, siempre

Para este punto Santana había pasado de estar completamente sorprendida a estar completamente emocionada, no se esperaba nada de eso, es decir sabia que la rubia la quería, pero nunca le había dicho eso.

Siempre siempre, a tu lado quiero estar,

la lejanía es evidente, entre,

tú y yo y lo que nos hace mal,

si estamos juntos qué más da

una mirada inteligente,

entre, tú y yo es más que suficiente.

Cansada, agobiada de ver a tanta gente,

te miro a la cara y todo es diferente,

todo es diferente...

La ojiazul soltó la mano de la morena y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla sin dejarla de ver a los ojos, todo sus nerviosismo se desvaneció y olvido por completo que tenia mas audiencia, la cual veía la interpretación de la rubia con cierta incredulidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me voy a la cama, descanso y me levanto,

te miro de frente y todo es diferente,

ya no pasa nada, te beso y digo...

Siempre siempre, a tu lado quiero estar,

la lejanía es evidente, entre,

tú y yo y lo que nos hace mal,

si estamos juntos qué más da,

una mirada inteligente,

entre, tú y yo es más que suficiente

Tú y yo es más que sufiente...

Mientras cantaba la ultima frase de la canción, acerco su rostro al de Santana, y al culminarla le susurro antes de besarla –Santana López te amo-. La latina no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima fugitiva, era la primera vez que la rubia había hecho algo asi por ella, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia y la rubia la tomo por la cintura acercándola un poco mas, cuando el beso termino la morena aun con el rostro cercano al de la rubia dijo – Brittany, si antes te amaba creo que ahora te adoro y si no fuera por el hecho que estoy en preparatoria te haría mi esposa en este momento- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado amor porque de ahora en adelante tendrás mas sorpresas como estas te amo San, feliz aniversario. - dijo la rubia sonriendo. Y mientras sus compañeros las felicitaban y les deseaban lo mejor las jóvenes se mantenían en ese abrazo que mas que un afecto era una promesa de una unión mas fuerte.


End file.
